With continuous popularization of electronic devices (such as an interphone, etc.), users raise increasingly higher requirements on the portability of the electronic devices.
In the prior art, many portable electronic devices, such as the interphone, are provided with a carrying clip for facilitating carrying. The carrying clip usually comprises: a housing body for snapping and assembling the interphone and a belt fastener installed on the housing body, the belt fastener can be hanged on the belt, so that the electronic device is fixed on the belt when it is not used, thus increasing the portability of the electronic device.
The electronic device usually has a certain length, and especially, the electronic device like the interphone is further provided with an antenna. Therefore, its length can be longer, and when the electronic device is fixed on the belt around the waist, if the user bends down or crouches, the electronic device or the antenna can come into contact with user body, and make the user feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, a rotational carrying clip is generated at the right moment. Referring to FIG. 1, a belt fastener 4a of a rotational carrying clip in the prior art is provided with a support 41a, a housing body 2a is fixed with a back clip 21a, the back clip 21a and the support 41a are correspondingly provided with a riveting hole, and the two are riveted by a rivet 3a to rotate relatively. Meanwhile, a circular limiting protrusion 411a is arranged around the riveting hole in the surface of the support 41a facing the back clip 21a by every 45 degrees, a circular snapping slot 211a is arranged around the riveting hole at a side of the back clip 21a facing the support 41a by every 45 degrees, a plurality of limiting protrusions 411a on the support 41a are correspondingly snapped into a plurality of snapping slots 211a on the back clip 21a, the other side of the support 41a back to the protrusions 411a is provided with a positive-pressing spring tab 6a, and the two sides of the positive-pressing spring tab 6a hunch up. Therefore, when the positive-pressing spring tab 6a is pressed by a rivet fixing the positive-pressing spring tab 6a, the positive-pressing spring tab 6a will generate an elastic force that presses the limiting protrusion 411a on the support in the snapping slots 211a of the back clip 21a by a certain prestressing force, when a certain external force is applied to overcome the elastic force of the positive-pressing spring tab 6a to rotate the housing body 2a, the limiting protrusion 411a on the support 41a is separated from the snapping slot 211a on the back clip 21a, and when the limiting protrusion 411a rotates to next snapping slot 211a, the limiting protrusion 411a easily slips into next snapping slots 211a due to the elastic force application of the positive-pressing spring tab 6a, so as to generate stage feeling.
However, the carrying clip structure using positive-pressing spring tab to assemble by riveting is complicated, and the cost is high. Moreover, since the carrying clip mainly obtains the prestressing force by the hunch-up part of the surface of the positive-pressing spring tab, and the prestressing force of the hunch-up part depends on the tightness of the rivet, if the tightness in the assembly process deviates slightly, a rotating torsion may be too large or too little, which causes that the rotating torsion is difficult to be controlled, and the user experience is greatly affected.